Here Comes Dantana
by SmilerLovaticGleek
Summary: First Dantana fanfic ever... I don t know if making one-shots or a complete story, so just let me know. Dani and Santana start woking together, but everyone notices the sparkle between them... Suck at summaries, but give it a shot. Rated M for a reason...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay…Here we go… This isn´t the first fanfic that I write, but it´s my first Dantana fic.**

**I was hoping you could give me some ideas for what would you like to happen in the next chapters… **** Hope you like this.**

**Chapter 1_ Hello, I love you**

**SANTANA´S POV:**

Shit! Great idea, Santana, great idea. I´ve known Rachel Berry since I have 16 years old. I should´ve known she would do this. I shouldn´t have told her.

A few days ago, this new girl showed up in the diner. Her name is Dani, that´s what Gunther told us.

We were in the lunch break and Rachel had the great idea of telling Gunther that I could help Dani!

Damn Rachel. She knew I had feelings for this girl and she send me straight to her.

"Berry!"

"Oh, Hi Santana!" great! Now she´s acting like nothing happened.

"Why did you tell Gunther I could help her?"

"Well, Santana, since she walked through the door you just couldn´t stop staring at her. And I catched her staring at you too. To make it easier I think I should do the first move, before you two spend four years to start talking each other, and two more to start dating"

I was gonna replay, but I felt a beautiful voice behind me

"Ermhh… Excuse me… Which one of you is Santana Lopez? Gunther told me she would help me"

"Me. Excuse us Rachel." I take a look at her. Oh My Fuckin´God! She is beautiful! She is a Little bit taller tan Rachel, but shorter tan me. She has a beautiful hair, I can see that it´s dyed, but blonde gets her really well. Her eyes, I´m lost in them. They are Brown, a light in them that doesn´t get out…

"Is there…Any problem?" She asks. She is looking to my eyes, and it doesn´t look like she cares I catched her. I look away, because I know that I won´t be able to stop staring.

"No, come with me and I´ll give you the tour" I smiled

I showed her the kitchen, the back door, the stage, and all the sections. Then we started by the basic, filling the ketchup bottles.

I look up at her, ´it´s now or never´ I think.

"So… Do you think that your parents knew you would grow up to be a lesbian giving you a boy name?"

"I´m not a lesbian." I look at her, horrified. She is with a perfect Poker Face. Great Santana, not even four hours since you met her and you already fucked it up! "I´m totally kidding, I love lady parts"

Yay! I´ve got a chance! At least she´s taken… But I´ve gota chance!

"And no, I don´t think they knew." She goes on "My parents were actually, kind of D-Bags. They caught me making out with a girl in the basement and. I grabed my guitar and never looked back…What about you?"

I explain her the all Britt thing, she asks if is there a chance of us getting back together, and I tell her there isn´t.

"I think you need a one hundred percent saphic godess"

Wow…Too fast. Too fast! I am totally scarred right now. All the women I´ve been with were: Britt, Quinn, Anny and some randim chicks. And most of them just wanted to experiment. I´ve never been so nervous, and that´s freaking me out

"I think I´m gonna get the…The salt sh-shakers" I got up and literally run away.

-**DANI´S POV**

OMG! She is so cute! And so hot! How can she be cute and hot at the same time?

She is talking to Rachel…Are they a cuple? One way to know…

Hey, why is Rachel leaving? She´s still has work to do!

Oh, damn! We are alone! I am not a shy person, but I dunno why, when I´m with her, the old, confident Dani just…Goes away…

"Aren´t you heading out too?" she asks

"No, not yet. I like to watch the sunrise over that building. I love to see how the diner goes from being quite and dark to just…glowing."

"I´ve never seen it" Two words: Perfect, Oportunity

"Well stick around. We´ll watch it together" she just smiles and sits down next to me

We sing a duet. Here Comes the Sun, by The Beatles. Then we are ready to go home.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"Just if you want to"

"I do" she smiles and we start walking

"So…where do you live?" I ask

"I live a few streets away from Central Park"

"Me too!" Great!

We walk a few minutes and I decide "Hey, you and Rachel are a couple?"

"Yeah." I wanna cry right now. When she looks at me,she starts laughing and I swear it´s the most beautiful laugh ever "Just kidding. She´s straight and I would die before dating her."

"You scarred me to death" Crap! Did I say that loud?

"Take it as a payback from your ´I´m not a lesbian´ joke"

I let out a short giggle, and I can feel myself bludhing. Why am I blushing?

"You seemed really depressed about Rach and I"

"I was" Now or Never! "Y´know, Santana, I´m gonna be honest. I like you"

"I like you too"

"And now you´re my girlfriend"

"Of course"

We hold hands and we both blush. Damn it! It wasn´t soposed to be like this. I was gonna let her in my house, and ask her properly.

"Sorry… I´m not the romanthic tipe"

She giggles "Me neither, don´t be sorry"

And we got to my place…

"This is where I get off"

"So this is a goodbye?"

"For now"

We both are too nervous to kiss, so I just give her a small peck on the lips.

I don´t like her. I think I love this girl. Shit! Tomorrow work will be…Interesting.

I´ve never been nervous around somenone. But I guess I could get used to

**There, I did it. **

**I hope you liked it. Please review, and if you have any ideas… Let me know **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2_I´ll Stand by you**

**New chapter. I have to admit, this is gonna be hard to write. **

**I hope you like it.**

**This contains a Little bit of Finchel, Finntana (friendship) and Furt (friendship)**

**DANI´S POV**

Another day at work. Another simple, cliché day at work. I think that the only reason I come here is because of her.

Before Santana my life was so… Borring. Now, I feel alive everytime I´m with her. I feel free. I feel new… I´ll never admit this loud, but Santana is the first girl that makes me feel special, preety…She makes me feel Unique.

"Hi Dani" Rachel says, smiling at me

"Hi Rach" I give her a hug. My relationship with Santana gave me two amazing friends: Rach and Kurt. "Have you seen…?"

"In the kitchens"

"Thanks"

I got in my way to the kitchen, and I heard her beautiful voice. She was singing ´Stay´ , by Rihanna and I thought it was the greatest voice I´ve ever heard.

"Hi San" she smiled and kissed me softly. The kiss turned quickly into a hot maiking out sesión.

Now, I was with my hands exploring her soft, long hair. Her hands were resting in my waist.

And suddenly… The phone rang. Damn it! Who the hell was it?!

"Sorry babe. Back in a second"

"Hello? Yeah it´s me. Hi Mr. Shue! How are you?" the smile in her face suddenly went away "Wha-what happened? You sound depressed…" I Heard some Words coming from the pone, but I couldn´t figure them out. She dropped the pone and suddenly just…ran away. I followed her, until she stoped next to Rachel and Kurt on a corner of the diner. I saw her telling them something and Rachel and Kurt started crying too. When Santana saw them, she hugged them. That was weird, I´ve never seen her hugging someone except me… Now I am REALLY worried. They are sobbing like there was no tomorrow, they are hugging each other, they are wispering.

I ran to meet them. Santana looks at me with red eyes, and the most depressed expression that I´ve ever seen. She hugges me while sobbing

"He-he´s gone. I treated him like garbage and now he´s gone without knowing that I really like him and that I think he is the best person I´ve ever met" and she sobs again. And again,and again.

"Shhh…It will be okay" I don´t know what she´s talking about, but I think it´s the best that I let her calm before asking her. I look for Kurt and Rachel, but they are gone "Come on honey I´ll take you home"

We get out by the back door so Gunther won´t see us. We take a Taxi and we get to her apartment quickly.

When we get in, there´s no one at the living room. But I can hear sobs coming from Rachel´s and Kurt´s rooms.

I lay her down in her bed and lay next to her, hugging her, protecting her.

"Santana, what happened?"

"Do-do you remember when I told you about my old Glee club?" I nod "Remember Finn?"

"Rachel´s ex? Kurt´s brother?"

"Yeah" she sobs again "He´s gone!"

I hugged her like someone was trying to take her away from me.

"I was a bitch with him! I took his virginity away. He helped me to see that I was great the way I was. He suported me when I joined the Glee club, and when I came out. He´s always been the greates guy in the world, and now he´s gone!"

"Honey, I never got to know him. But the way you describe him proves that he was an amazing person. I know he forgave you for how you treated him. I also know that he´s in a better place now… And that he wouldn´t like you to be like this. He would want you guys to get up and move on…I know it´s not easy, but you have to do it"

"Thanks Dani" she closes he reyes, I kiss her one more time, and I close mine too.

I feel the city turning on. I feel the cars starting to race. The people starting to run to their Jobs. The screams, the conversations… And I feel her smooth breath against my chest. She isn´t asleep, she just pretends she is. I know it because when she sleeps an expression apears in her face, like she was living in her own world. That expression isn´t there right now.

"Hi" she mumbles

"Hi babe. How do you feel?"

"Torn. Hopeless… But you were right. He wouldn´t like this." She stands up and starts picking her clothes and a towel

"You are gonna take a shower now?"

"I have to get ready for the funeral. It´s tonight, so if I take the train right now I can get there in a few hours"

"Want me to go with you?"

"No. I already showed myself weak in front of you last night. I can´t let you see me like this anymore"

"Don´t be silly. Crying doesn´t show me you are weak. It shows me that you have feelings, and that you do can feel pain, though you don´t want people to know that. I´ll go"

"Thanks, really" she kisses me softly in the lips.

"Listen. I´ll go to my place, get ready for tonight, and come with you. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you so much Dani. I really aprecciate what you are doing" I just smile, kiss her quickly and go right to my place.

**SANTANA´S POV**

I feel the cold water in my body. I feel my face getting into a match of hot tears and cold water.

I just can´t believe this. He´s gone, and I´m not. He was kind, funny, simple. I should have gone, not him. But Dani´s right. If I continue like this, I´ll never stop. I am not the only one that got hurt from this.

I get dressed and go out to the living room. I see a depressed Kurt, tears falling down his cheeks,his blue eyes wet, hugging Rachel, who is sobbing, and hiding her head in his chest.

I hear the door opens and I see Dani. Even sad, worry and wearing black, she looks beautiful. I love her, anyone would have done this for me, especially someone who I just met 4 months ago.

"Let´s go" Kurt says.

-A few hours later at Ohio-

"Finn was special to all of us. Every single person that met him knows that he was kind, he was cute, he accepted us, he loved helping people… He was the first guy who wasn´t afraid of what people said about him. With him next to us, being a Loser was awesome…" Kurt continued his speech while crying "We´ll always love you Finn Rest In Peace. Return If Possible"

The funeral started with Kurt´speech. Then it went on with Rachel´s and now, it was my turn.

"Finn wasn´t the first cool guy who talked to me. But he was the only one that trated me like a person. At my first days as cheerio, a lot of guys from the football team always asked me to a date, and treated me like I was a toy. Finn didn´t. Finn got closer to see how I was, to ask me help with Spanish, to make me feel good with myself. When a few girls and I got into another Glee club, Finn never treated us as competition. He treated us as usual, as friends. When everyone found out that I was a lesbian, Finn suported me and he helped me see that I wasn´t diferent. Finn made me feel beautiful, he made me feel special. He made me feel that I was one of the kind… And he will always be in our hearts. Someone´s lost a lover. Someone´s lost a brother. Someone´s lost a child. Someone´s lost a best mate. Someone´s lost a leader. We´ve lost a querterback. But heaven won a huge shining star. Since the first day we met him, he reached our hearts, and there´s where he is gonna be Forever"

And with that, the funeral ended. All of the guys from the Glee club hugged each other, but I had something else to do.

I got closer to the lapid where Finn was burried.

"Hi Finn. Maybe it´s kinda weird that I talk to you right now… But I know you´re listening. I know you loved Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Britt, , Puck, Tina, Mike, Sam, Artie, Blaine, Rachel… Once I remember you told me that I was the strongest and bravest woman you´ve ever met. You always took care of everybody. Now it´s my turn. I can promise you this Finn: I will protect with all my life to the people you loved, I´ll make sure they are okay. And I am going to make sure everybody remembers your name, and who you were. Every single kid in Ohio, New York and, if possible, the world, will know who you were, and you´ll be an inspiration to them, just like you were for us. I don´t like goodbye´s…So, see you later dude" I smiled and move the tears out of my cheeks and got up, ready to go back with the guys, but I saw Dani behind me with a small smile, tears in he reyes and looking at me with so much love, that I could feel myself a Little bit happy.

I felt myself blushing. Shit! Weak again! How many times does she have to notice how weak I am?!

"I know what you´re thinking. And you are not weak. I think I love you even more now"

I just smile. But it isn´t a fake smile, it´s a happiness smile. He´s gone, but I promised him I would move on.

I know he is looking at us right now. I can feel it. I take her hand, smile at her and kiss her softly.

But then this realisation gets to our minds. I feel her blushing. She told me she loved me. This was the first time she told me that.

"Dani?"

"Ye-yeah?"

"I love you too"

She kisses me again. I look up to the sky, and I feel him. I feel his voice. I feel it like a whisper. I smile

"See you later, Finn" She holds me tighter "I will keep the promise"

Maybe this is a life lesson. Nothing happens without a reason. From now, I´m not gonna stay quiet anymore. If I´m jealus, I´ll let people know. If I´m excited, I´ll let people know. I can´t hide my feelings from people. I´m a new person now, a better person. And now I know we have an angel watching us from heaven. That angel is Finn Hudson.

**Okay. I´m sorry if the speech didn´t like you, but I think it was super cute, and perfect for Santana. I cried while writing this, but I had to do this. I just thought it would be cute watching Dani suporting Santana in this hard times. Please let a review, and check out my stories. **

**I would really aprecciate if you´d chek out "Dantana is a Banger" or, if you ship Finchel "My Quarterback" See you at the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am… Sorry for take so long! I just went through a busy week. My three new cousins were born, Christmas, getting ready for New Year… But I´m back. This isn´t suposed o be a stroy, this are series of one-shots. So I was thinking and this idea came to me. Here it is, enjoy **

Santana and Dani were really distant thi week. All because of a stupid fght. It wasn´t even a fight, it was just a row. But there was a huge problem.

They were too proud. Dani thought Santana began it, and viceversa.

These week they didn´t talk. They stared, with shame, guilt and sadness in their eyes.

´Why the hell don´t you talk to her?´ Santana asked herself ´Oh, right. You are Santana fucking Lopez. You don´t apologise´

The weeks past by, and turned into months. Both of them cried every night, waiting for the other to come runing and begging for forgiveness.

But the other never came.

Santana entered the diner with red eyes and cheeks. Too depressed toe ven say hello to anyone. She glanced at Dani for just a second, but Dani was in the same state as her.

"San?" Rachel called "Can I talk to you? In private"

"Su-sure" you suttered and followed her to the break room

"You can´t let her go away" Rachel knew. She was there during the fight. "I haven´t seen you so happy in months, maybe years. She turned you into a diferent person. A better person. And you did the same to her"

You stay quiet for a few minutes. She´s right. But, anyway, what are you gonna tell Dani?

"Rachel even if I did it, what chance do I have? She´s got better choices than me. I haven´t talked to her for a month, there´s no way she forgives me"

"She will San. Just like you´ll forgive her" And with that she left.

You were gonna look for Dani, it wasn´t neccesary, she walked through the door

"Santana can we talk?"

´Shit, she´s gonna break up with me!´ the brunette thought.

"Can I go first? If I don´t tell you this now, I never will" she sits down and looks at me, that´s my clue to continue "Dani, I´ve never felt this way wih anyone. I´ve never apoloised honestly to anyone. I´ve never cried so much for anyone. I´ve never done the crazy things I do for you. But I don´t regret this. I don´t care how weak I get around you, because it´s enough for me to know that I´m around you. And probabl this will freak you out ´cause we´ve benn dating jut like, three months or so… But I love you Dani. I can´t even remember even what was the fight for, I just remember how scarred I was for you to leave me. So please don´t…."

She cuts me off with a kiss. Her warm, soft lips against mine start brushing against each other. It´s simple, but it´s all I need. All we need.

"I love you too. And I know there are going to be worse fights, but I also know that there are gonna be better make ups. And as long as I´m with you, I don´t care how strong the strom is, because you are the rainbow that lights up everything. You are my rainbow.

Paradise was an understandment to what Santana felt right now.

From that moment, Santana knew that the key was not surviving to the strom, it was learning to dance in the rain.

**Okay, there it is. Hope you liked it. **

**The phrase at the end is one of the best from Taylor Swift. I just thought it would be cute to do their first fight. It´s a little bit short, sorry about that **

**Please review and give me some ideas… What do you want the next one-shot to be about. Also please check out "Dantana is a Banger" and "My Quarterback". Hope you liked it **


End file.
